Destabilization games
by Jaspion
Summary: G1 season 3. Onslaught from the Combaticons creates two special weapons to defeat the Autobot combiner teams.


DESTABILIZATION GAMES

written by

SIMON CHOPIN

The Combaticons are at a military laboratory. Some scientists are bringing several substances to Onslaught while the other Combaticons are pointing guns at them.

Onslaught: OK now get them out of my sight ! They mustn't see the details of the experiment.

Scientist: They're using our lab and we're not even allowed to see what they do with it !

The Combaticons lock the scientists in a cage in an other room. Onslaught mixes the substances and put

them into two glass tubes.

Onslaught (changes to his truck mode): Swindle, Brawl, charge my cannon with this stuff. No, wait... not Brawl, Vortex instead.

Brawl: What's wrong ?

Onslaught: It's too delicate for you to handle, Brawl.

Brawl: (growl)

Swindle: Temper!

Swindle and Vortex charge Onslaught's dubble cannon with the two substances contained in the tubes.

The Stunticons are waiting outside, racing one against another to spend the time, except for Motormaster. The Combaticons come out.

Motormaster: About time!

Onslaught: What are those fools doing?

Motormaster: Waiting for you!

Onslaught: Save your fuel to fight the Autobots!

Cut to the Stunticons and Combaticons rolling / flying together.

Blast off: It's nice to have the Stunticons' cooperation.

Vortex: Yeah, that's just the kind of job they're cut up for. Something that doesn't need much

intelligence.

Motormaster: At least my fellows are classy cars and not military junk!

Vortex: Well at least WE have Onslaught while you're not a very smart leader, are you?

Onslaught: Shut up! We're approaching Metroplex.

The Decepticons bypass Metroplex and continue to drive on for a few kilometers.

The Protectobots are on their way back to their HQ.

Hot spot: Are you sure this test was necessary, First aid?

First aid: I don't know but I feel better now that I saw that none of us has any malfunctionning part.

They see Menasor appear in front of them.

Hot spot: Form Defensor !

The Protectobots try to form Defensor when Onslaught, hidden in a corner, shoots a ray at them with the

left part of his dubble cannon. The formation of Defensor is interrupted, the Protectobots immobilize in the

air, surrounded with thread of electric lights, and then fall on the ground, changing to their robot modes.

First aid: What happened ?

Hot spot: I don't know ! It was like something was keeping me from connecting with you guys !

The other Combaticons, in robot mode, come to greet Onslaught.

Swindle: Hey, great job Onslaught, it works ! Without Defensor, they're finished !

Menasor goes after the fleeing Protectobots who quickly change to vehicle modes.

Onslaught: Stunticons, disengage and go after them !

Menasor changes back to the Stunticons and they go after the Protectobots.

First aid: They're too fast !

Blades: I'm going to Metroplex for help.

Onslaught: Oh no you're not!

Onslaught shoots another ray from the right part of his cannon at Blades, who gets covered with a pink shadow

and loses altitude. He changes to his robot mode and lands on Hot spot after he helped him with his ladder.

Hot spot: What happened to you ?

Blades: I don't know! I suddenly lost altitude but... nothing was malfunctioning!

The Stunticons are still chasing the Protectobots with Blades hanging on Hot spot.

Streetwise: Watch this!

Streetwise projects a smokescreen at the Stunticons. When the smoke clears out, the Protectobots have

disappeared.

Dead end: Where are they ?

Meanwhile, the Aerialbots arrive above the place where the Combaticons are hidden.

Slingshot: Where are the Protectobots ? And Menasor ? They told us they were fighting in here.

Silverbolt: Yes but... the Protectobots apparently had trouble trying to form Defensor, because of some mysterious force...

Sky dive: I don't like it.

Silverbolt: Quick, let's transform into Superion while we can.

The Aerialbots try to form Superion.

Onslaught: Thought you could get away with this ?

Onslaught shoots big rays from his right cannon at the Aerialbots. They are all hit, lose altitude, fall on the

ground while changing back to their plane modes and then to their robot modes. They see that Onslaught was

shooting the ray.

Silverbolt: Aerialbots, retreat to headquarters!

They quickly change to their plane modes and blast off before Onslaught can hit them again.

The Stunticons come back to Onslaught.

Motormaster: We lost them!

Onslaught: Never mind, we'll get the Protectobots later, it's a matter of time. I have another job for you guys...

Meanwhile, the Protectobots have taken refuge in another place.

First aid: Still I was sure everything was working!

Hot spot: It's not that, First aid. It's that strange weapon the Decepticons used against us. And I can't contact

Metroplex, it seems that this weapon has court circuited our communication systems as well. Can you fly,

Blades?

Blades: No, my blades have been damaged. And I still can't explain why I was shot down! When I was falling,

everything was working fine!

Autobot HQ, Rodimus prime, the Aerialbots and Perceptor are there.

Rodimus: Where are the Protectobots?

Perceptor: I don't know, I can't contact them, neither locate them with Teletran 2. I've tried to analyse the problems the Protectobots and the Aerialbots had. (to the Protectobots:) It seems that the ray that hit you can

subject anything that flies to the centrifugal force in such a way that no wing or engine can stand against it.

Silverbolt: Yes, I felt it, when I was hit everything was working fine but still I couldn't fly!

Perceptor: And unfortunately I haven't found yet how to fight it.

Rodimus: What about the Protectobots?

Perceptor: They've been hit by another ray, a force that makes the components of a combiner Transformer work like two magnets: they can't touch each other. And if they don't connect quickly enough, the components end up falling down. I'm afraid I have no more clues how to fight that one than I have for the centrifugation ray...

On Teletran 2's screen, Menasor is seen rampaging through a city.

Slingshot: Look!

Rodimus: No sweat, I sent Omega supreme to fight him.

Omega supreme quickly blast Menasor who gets damaged. He chages back to the Stunticons.

Motormaster: Stunticons, retreat!

Back to Autobot HQ:

Rodimus: We still have a way to fight the combiner Decepticons, but we can't let them destroy OUR combiner technology...

Back to the Protectobots:

First aid: I don't have the required tools to repair you, Blades, but I can try to repair the radios.

First aid tries to repair the radio and Hot spot receives a message from Teletran 2.

Hot spot: Teletran 2 is sending me a message! It indicates a military laboratory where the Decepticons might have got their latest weapon!

Groove: Then let's go!

Hot spot: Hold on to me, Blades.

Meanwhile, at Autobot HQ, Perceptor keeps on searching for a way to fight the Decepticons' new weapons with

the help of Teletran 2.

Perceptor: I... I found it! The way to counter the Decepticons' combiner destabilizing ray!

Silverbolt: So?

Perceptor: When it's used against you, you must try the harder you can to resist it and eventually you'll be stronger than it and you'll attempt to combine!

Slingshot: And it took you all this time to figure it out?

Perceptor: Let me explain... When the Protectobots were first hit by the ray, they were surprised. But it won't work twice: now if the ray hits you, you must try to resist its force immediately, to concentrate, I know you can do it... it was just a matter of surprise otherwise the ray's effect wasn't that big...

Silverbolt: You're not being very clear, but we'll tell the Protectobots anyway. What about the centrifugation ray?

Perceptor: I haven't found anything, unfortunately...

The Protectobots arrive at the laboratory where the Combaticons are preparing their next assault, this time

without the help of the scientists. First aid sneaks into the lab and sees the cage where the scientists are

locked.

Scientist: Help!

First aid frees the scientists, transforms and drives them away without the Combaticons notice.

Later, on a waste ground, the Protectobots have had a conversation with the scientists.

Scientist (to Blades): I see... you were hit by the centrifugation ray.

Blades: The what?

Scientist: It's a ray the Decepticons created using our ressources.

Hot spot: And do you think there's a way to fight it?

Scientist: Let me think... It would take a special shield that could push the ray back... Do you have anything like that?

Hot spot: We must ask the Autobots. First aid, can you finish repairing the radios?

First aid finishes the repairs and Hot spot calls Autobot HQ. He appears on Teletran 2's screen.

Perceptor: Hot spot! I'm glad to see you! We've found a way to fight the ray that kept you to form Defensor!

Hot spot: And we have found a way to fight the centrifugation ray!

Perceptor: You seen it?

Blades: I did! You seen it too?

Slingshot: That's the least we can say!

Later, at Autobot HQ, the Autobots have designed a shield that can push back the ray. One of the scientists

is examining it.

Scientist: OK... I think it will do nicely.

Rodimus: Silverbolt, you're gonna carry the shield in plane mode.

Silverbolt: All right Rodimus.

Meanwhile, at the military lab, the Combaticons realize that the scientists are gone.

Onslaught: Oh no, must be the Autobots. If the human told 'em how to fight the centrifugation ray... (he removes

the glass tube that contains the other ray from his cannon and gives it to Swindle) Swindle, charge your guns with this and prepare to destabilize the Protectbots once again during the next Stunticon attack. I'm going

to see Galvatron.

Cut to Decepticon HQ. Onslaught, Galavatron, Scourge and Cyclonus are there.

Galvatron: The destabilizing ray and the centrifugation ray were both good ideas, Onslaught.

Onslaught: I came to ask if I could use Trypticon for my next attack, Galvatron.

Galvatron: What do you want him to do?

Onslaught: Er.. well... just... stand on the "battlefield".

Galvatron: Um. OK, Scourge, Cyclonus, you're gonna operate Trypticon and bring him where Onslaught wants.

Cyclonus: Why should we?

Galvatron: Trypticon is too unstable, and if he must used with a specific strategy, we'd better have someone operating it from inside.

In a city, the Protectobots and the Stunticons are meeting again.

Hot spot: Now we'll see who'll have the last laugh! Do as Perceptor told you!

The Stunticons form Menasor and Swindle, hidden in a corner, projects the destabilizing ray. The Protectobots

do as Perceptor said.

Hot spot: Concentrate... harder... now...

Defensor is formed the two gestalts start to fight.

Swindle: What the heck?

Meanwhile, Onslaught is flying along with Trypticon and they meet Silverbolt who is wearing the special shield in plane mode. Onslaught fires the centrifugation ray and Silverbolt's shield pushes it back, Onslaught and

Trypticon move over to avoid it then face Silverbolt.

Onslaught: Beware, now, Silverbolt. I'm going to fire the centrifugation ray once again and if you push it back,

Trypticon won't move over to avoid it and he will CRASH on the city! You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?

Scourge & Cyclonus are operating Trypticon from inside.

Scourge: Thanks for asking for our opinion!

Onslaught fires the centrifugation ray, Silverbolt pushes it back but Omega supreme appears in the sky

(in robot mode) and pushes Trypticon away. Scourge and Cyclonus are shaken and take Trypticon back

to Decepticon HQ once they regain control of it.

Scourge: Enough of this Onslaught nonsense! I'm going back to Decepticon HQ!

Onslaught and Silverbolt resume fight. Vortex (in helicopter mode) destroys Silverbolt's shield and he must

avoid Onslaught's shoots of rays.

Silverbolt: Oh, no!

Meanwhile, Defensor has defeated Menasor, who changes back to the Stunticons and retreats.

Omega supreme protects Silverbolt and threatens from above the Combaticons who are back together.

Swindle: What are you waiting for? Use the centrifugation ray against him!

Onslaught: I can't, he's too big, I can't cover his whole body!

Swindle: But... what about Trypticon?

Onslaught: I was bluffing!

Blast off: The Stunticons are gone, we must form Bruticus!

The Combaticons form Bruticus, who is quickly defeated by Omega supreme. Onslaught's cannon is damaged

and the whole supply of centrifugation ray is thrown in the air. A flock of little birds is hit and lands on

Bruticus. He changes back to the Combaticons and they retreat, the birds fly away.

Later, Perceptor, Rodimus, the Aerialbots and the Protectobots are at the military lab.

Scientist: Thanks for your help!

First aid: I hope the Decepticons didn't cause too much damage to your lab.

Scientist: We'll do OK.

They wave goodbye and the Autobots change to vehicle modes.

END 


End file.
